valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Louhi
DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 20% chance / Max 3 times |procs 2 = 3 |skill g = ☆Death Mastery |skill g lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 600% DMG to the enemy with the highest attack power with a simultaneous attack / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 800% DMG to the enemy with the highest attack power with a simultaneous attack / 20% chance |procs g = 2 |skill g2 = ☆Death Mastery |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 400% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 30% chance / Max 3 times |procs g2 = 3 |skill x = ★Death Mastery |skill x lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 900% DMG to the enemy with the highest attack power with a simultaneous attack / 20% chance |skill x lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 1000% DMG to the enemy with the highest attack power with a simultaneous attack / 30% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Death Mastery |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 600% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 40% chance |procs x2 = 3 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90997 |def g = 44999 / 84997 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This goddess is friends with Hades, and has lived in the Infernal Realm for a long time. |friendship = If I kill you, maybe Hades will go back to how she once was. |meet = You dare come before me? I'm good friends with Hades. |battle start = I'm the Infernal Goddess! |battle end = Have I gone soft like Hades? |friendship max = Hades will realize the Celestial and Infernal realms do not mix. |friendship event = Death, who lurks behind me, wants to claim your life. But I'll spare you...for now. But you WILL fall in battle one day. |rebirth = Why is Hades so devoted to you? Maybe I know why. Maybe she was moved by your kindness. I'll let you slide this time but you'll return her someday. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Flame Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }} Category:AkkeyJin